


It Takes Two to Tango

by Novalight



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lambert and Eskel being background characters, One Shot, Yen what are you doing, discussion of consent, just me being annoyed at how she flips on Geralt, you can't storm away after being told no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novalight/pseuds/Novalight
Summary: Everyone knows the scene of Geralt telling Yennefer 'No'. (If you turned her down) This is me wanting Geralt to confront Yennefer's behaviour.Now with another chapter, where Geralt and Ciri talk.
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

"Something not quite right?" Geralt asks, mind thinking up all the possible things Yennefer could tell him; Ciri was never going to be found, the Wild Hunt has found her, so he is surprised with her next words.

"No, nothing. I just wanted to take you aside, without cluing the others into what we're up to." She says, looking at him through her thick and black eyelashes as she walked closer. 

"Mhm. And what're we up to?" Geralt asks, wanting nothing more than to drink and re-connect with his Witcher brothers. How many years has it been since he had last seen them, outside of Vesemir's tales?

"Sneaking upstairs to make love."

Eyebrows shooting up in surprise, Geralt could only say "Wow. You didn't exactly mine words..." _like you usually do_ went unspoken.

"I'm too old to play the blushing bride, unless, you ask nicely." She looked at him, beautiful lavender eyes filled with lust. "Shall we go? You can rejoin them afterwards. In an hour...or two."

A part of Geralt wanted to go, to have amazing sex with Yennefer, whose beauty and intelligence was un-matched. But, Geralt also wanted to drink freely with his brothers in all but blood. And, to be honest, Geralt wasn't in the mood or mindset for sex.

In the end, his loyalty won out. He and Yennefer can always have sex later. Plus, he wouldn't hear the end of it from Lambert and Eskel once it was clear what Yennefer and him sneaked away, returning smelling of sex.

"Yen, don't get mad but-" Geralt began, already prepared with telling Yen the truth; he wasn't in the mood.

"Stop!" She interrupted him, a scowl overtaking her face. "Suddenly I have an immense urge to drink."

She began to walk away, as if he was to blame for her...excitement.

Geralt didn't know what possessed him to grab her arm with a firm but gentle hand, allowing her the option of twisting easily away, stopping her from walking away from their apparently much needed conversation, voice slightly raised. "Is this how you always act after been told 'No'? For someone of your age, I expected you to be more mature."

Yennefer turned to him, her face shocked. "Says you, Mr.I-Can't-Remember. Don't think I've forgotten about that."

Geralt growled deep in his chest. Suddenly, Yennefer's sweet smelling perfume turned bitter to his sensitive nose. She knew he couldn't remember, and always reminded him if it gave her something to hold over his head. He pulled her back gently, Yen allowing it with narrowed eyes. "For the last time, I couldn't remember who you where, never mind who I was! At least Triss always respected a 'No', unlike you." Yen's face turned slightly red from her sudden anger, at being reminded of what happened between him and Triss. "You can't just demand sex from me whenever you feel like it."

"So? I've done it before." She turns smug. "And you enjoyed it."

"Because I wanted it then! Right now, all I want is to relax and drink. I think you can handle tonight without me in your bed." He practically growls at her. Why is it so hard for her to understand consent?

Or maybe he had allowed her to think she could get away with it, Geralt realises as she replies to his suddenly deaf ears. 

Letting go of her arm, he growls to her "If you think this conversation is done, you're mistaken. Now I really need that drink." before stomping back to Lambert and Eskel.

Both share a look when Geralt practically throws his weight back onto the bench, with Yennefer stating that she is going to bed. Geralt doesn't look at her, content to drink from the mug Eskel saved for him.

...Maybe Yennefer wasn't as perfect as Geralt thought she was.


	2. Chapter Two

Geralt couldn't believe it; Ciri survived, the Wild Hunts gone, and now she is a Witcher by choice, something Geralt has made peace with. He's proud of her and her choices.

Still, tensions had been high on the build up of finding and saving Ciri. Geralt now has the chance to reflect and work on his relationships: starting with Ciri.

Sitting down next to her, watching her drink ale and watching a gwent game not far from them, was surprisingly relaxing. "Nice to see you too, Geralt."

Ciri looked at him with fondness, half a smirk pulling at her lips as her eyes shined with mischief. Geralt simply grunts his agreement, which made Ciri roll her eyes.

"What do you need? Get into another argument with Dandelion on the technicality of his songs?" She asked, placing down her mug of rum and ale onto the wooden table.

"I need to talk with Yen." He said, sitting stiffly in the chair, back straight. At the mention of Yennifer, Ciri tilts her head to the side and raised her eyebrows.

"Another fight?" Ciri knew about his and Yen's complicated relationship. After breaking his last wish with another djinn, Geralt was fearful that his feelings for Yen were false. He was relieved that it was not the case, and Yen still felt the same.

"More like we had a...disagreement about what we want in our relationship and Yen didn't like my answer." Geralt sighed.

"Ah, so it is sex related," Ciri ponders and, at Geralt's sharp look, shrugged. "I'm an adult, and I know what you and Yen get up to. You are both terrible at subtly."

"Still, you don't need to phrase it like that," he grumbled lowly, but it made Ciri chuckle.

  
She leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest and smiled cheekily. "Alright, what happened? You want her to dress up and she refused?"

"More like me being stressed out with finding you and not having the motivation to have sex with her." Geralt stated bluntly. "I kind of, compared our relationship with mine and Triss' brief romance. She just, just,"

"Yes?" Ciri urged.

"Wouldn't take no for an answer, even tried to make me feel bad about forgetting her." Geralt grunted, rubbing his scarred eye. Still, he watched Ciri carefully. Geralt may not be a peoples person, due to his trade and experiences as a Witcher in seeing the worst in humanity, and wants to know if he fucked everything up.

Still, a part of him was slightly uncomfortable that he was talking about this subject with Ciri, whom he sees as a daughter figure.

"Well, if someone tried to guilt trip me into having sex, I would do more than just have an argument." Ciri comments, leaning forward to rest on her knees. "Did she regret saying anything it?"

Geralt thought back to the argument. Yen was smug in her appeal, but was she sorry? Yen did appear more stoic and gloomy, which he bitterly thought was her reaction to being rejected. Looking back, she appeared to be harsher on herself. So yes, Yen did regret saying it.

  
"Yes, it seems so."

"Never thought I'd be the one to help you and Yen's relationship, but go talk to her, you big baby. Communication is important in relationships, or so I'm told," she shrugged, her eye twinkling. What a world she lives in, having to give Geralt the confidence to talk to Yen.

Geralt simply hum'd. Yes. Yes, that sounded nice. 

  
Ciri smirked, watching Geralt stand and march out of the Tavern with determination. Picking up her mug, Ciri turned her attention to the young woman who was currently eyeing her up. _Oh yes_ , Ciri thought as the woman weaved through the crowd with slightly clumsily movements before sitting next to her, _her night was beginning to look quite good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats the end. Both Yen and Geralt have cooled their tempers, and are ready to talk about their feelings and what happened, like responsible adults. Ciri is not amused with her sort of parents.

**Author's Note:**

> After re-playing The Witcher 3: The Wild Hunt, I decided to write this scence. It takes place after Geralt and Yennefer arrive at Kaer Morhen, when Yennefer pulls Geralt away to try and convince him to have sex. I didn't like her reaction, as if she just expects Geralt to do what she wanted.
> 
> And I do like the Yen/Geralt ship, I just don't like how she behaves in the game, treating Geralt the way she does. This scene honestly made me just want to go with Triss.


End file.
